


Restrained

by Taymeho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Levi, Toys, bottom!Eren, idk I can't sleep and I really wanted to write smut, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymeho/pseuds/Taymeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's chained to the floor as Levi decides to indulge him with pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I can't sleep. It's 4am. Hope you enjoy OTL

His senses were heightened but his mind was clouded and foggy. Metal jingled against the hard floor as he attempted to move his arms and legs; each one chained in different directions, forcing his body to lie open and vulnerable. There was also a collar around his neck that had several large rings hanging off of it; one currently hooked to a loop in the floor. Vibrant green eyes were hidden behind a blindfold, making anything that was going to be done to him left to the imagination. The cold, hard cement against his back was uncomfortable no matter how much he shifted.

“Eren, quit moving. The more you squirm, the longer you’ll have to wait for me to touch you.” Levi’s voice echoed throughout the room.

A whimper escaped Eren’s lips before he bit into his lower one. He’d been lying there helpless for about an hour and Levi made sure to get him painfully hard before stepping away from the brunette. He wanted to touch Levi so badly that his fingers ached, but he forced himself to stay still.

After ten more minutes, Levi was starting to lose his patience. He stood up from the seat he had taken in a corner and grabbed a riding crop hanging on the wall. The end gently caressed Eren’s cheek first which sent a shiver through boy. It trailed down his neck and stopped to tease a perky nipple, the open part hooked onto it and tugged gently. Eren moaned as his chest rose, wanting more of the feeling but it was gone in an instant. A loud slap echoed in the room when the leather hit Eren’s ribs. He cried out loudly in painful pleasure and surprise.

“L-Levi…more please.”

The raven haired man smirked as he released more hits, assaulting the boy all over his body and limbs. By the time he was done, Eren was a writhing mess on the floor. The blindfold was damp with his tears and his body was now mostly a lovely shade of pink.

“Tell me what you want, brat.”

Eren was having trouble gaining his breath back. “M-More….I w-want more pain.”

Footsteps could be heard retreating back and for a second Eren almost panicked, thinking that Levi was going to just leave him there again. A few shifting sounds later and Levi was back, straddling the brunette’s stomach before thrusting his pierced tongue into the boy’s mouth. Eren moaned into the kiss and tried to deepen it further but the collar around his neck prevented him from lifting his head. He was so engrossed with the taste of his lover that he didn’t notice him moving his hands. Eren broke the kiss and cried out, keening his head back and effectively slightly choking himself as he felt intense sharp pain on his nipples. Levi had put on nipple clamps that were connected with a metal chain.

Levi pulled forward on Eren’s hair harshly. “Don’t choke yourself, little shit. You may like it but I can’t have you passing out on me.”

Eren bit his lip so harshly that it started to bleed. His arm muscles strained against the chains as he tried to adjust to the pain throbbing on his chest. Levi leaned down and licked the blood away from Eren’s lip as he graciously waited for him to calm down. Levi scooted down to sit between Eren’s legs and grabbed the lube that was by the boy’s foot. He coated his fingers thoroughly before reaching down and teasing the small ring of muscle. Eren was grateful for the distraction and tried to move down more onto the finger. Levi clicked his tongue at the boy’s impatience before he thrusted his index finger roughly in. Eren keened as his body arched slightly.

“A-Ah! T-That feels so good…more…give me more…”

Soon after, Levi inserted another finger, stretching the walls while scissoring them. Eren wasn’t fond of the feeling of his fingers twisting and rotating inside him so he squirmed a bit. Eventually Levi had four fingers in and was thrusting them into the boy hard and quick. His prostate was being assaulted with every movement and the room was filled with his moans.

“L-Levi stop! I’m gonna—“

He decided to ignore his lover’s pleas and instead gently tugged on the chain that the nipple clamps were attached to, being careful not to tug them off. Eren yelled as he came all over his stomach, his muscles rigid and strained. His heart was pounding as he tried to gain his breath. He struggled to gulp as his mouth felt so dry.

Levi noticed Eren struggling. “You thirsty?”

Eren nodded the best he could. The slick fingers retracted with a sickening sound as Levi moved up across his lover. His hands were beside Eren’s head as he leaned down to a few inches away from his face.

“Open your mouth.”

The boy parted his lips hesitantly. Levi opened his own mouth and let a stream of saliva fall from his lips that fell into Eren’s open mouth. Eren was shocked for a moment and fought back the slightly disgusted feeling as he lapped at what fell into his mouth, effectively getting rid of the dryness.

“T-Thank you.”

“Tch, you’re so much trouble.”

Levi lowered himself to Eren’s collarbone and began biting and sucking on it. Once he was satisfied with the marks he left, he moved back up and nibbled on an ear. That was the boy’s weak spot. A jolt of pleasure went through his body as he began to writhe and moan into Levi’s ear. His member started to get hard again and he really wanted Levi inside him.

“I w-want you inside me…please…!”

“Oh? You willing to take what I give you if I do?”

Eren whimpered as he nodded hurriedly. Levi sighed and moved down to stroke Eren to full hardness before he slipped on a cock ring.

“You’ll cum when I want you to. Got that? Now cooperate with me, I’m going to move you onto your knees.”

The chains were undone so the brunette could flip over but once he was on his knees and chest, his limbs were back to being locked to the floor. His collar was left unlocked to anything so he could freely move his neck around. As Levi lubed up his cock generously, he slapped the boy’s ass. Eren cried out and his limbs started to shake.

With one hand Levi took his member and aligned it with Eren’s hole and with the other he grabbed a ring in the boy’s collar and tugged him backwards onto his cock. Eren gasped at the feeling of being stretched but he felt complete once Levi was inside him. Levi moaned and kissed Eren’s back, loving the hot, tight heat surrounding him. As Levi began to thrust slowly he shoved two fingers into Eren’s mouth and kept them there.

As Levi began to thrust hard and fast, Eren’s hand struggled to grasp anything to hold onto. His moans were muffled from Levi’s fingers and drool slipped from his mouth. Eren was in sweet ecstasy as his senses were exploding with pleasure. Levi felt the tight walls squeeze around him along with Eren groaning. Eren wanted to cum so badly but the stupid cock ring wouldn’t let up. Tears streamed from his eyes which only dampened the blindfold more.

Eren was forced into an arching position from the force of Levi’s hand and thrusts, and his back was starting to hurt. Thankfully Levi was reaching his end as he bit harshly into the tan shoulder and he came deep inside. The feeling of being filled was blissful for Eren which only made him want to come even more. Levi’s shaky hand reached under and took off the cock ring and Eren cried in relief. The hand in his mouth retreated and moved to his chest. Levi began stroking his cock quickly and tightly and after a moment tugged off the nipple clamps in one swift movement. Eren screamed at the sudden pain and came hard onto the ground.

Levi held him up by his hips as his legs and arms gave out, shaking too much to hold himself up. The chains around his arms were undone before he was gently set down, carefully not into the puddle of cum. Then his legs were freed next but as that was being done he could feel his lover’s cum dripping out of his ass.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Y-Yeah…..that was amazing…..but I don’t think I can move…..”

Levi chuckled as he kissed Eren’s forehead. “That’s fine. I’ll carry you. If you’re tired you can rest, I’ll take care of you.”

Eren’s eyes drooped sleepily as he nodded. His body was lifted and moved to the bathroom where he was gently set down into a hot bath. A quiet moan escaped at the relief on his sore body. Levi got in himself too and gently but thoroughly washed him. He was set down on a towel before being dried and then carried to their bedroom. A towel was still wrapped around his body as he was set onto the bed.

Eren kept his eyes closed but sleepily spoke anyways. “I love you.”

Levi gave a small smile as he kissed the boy gently. “I love you too, brat. Now get some sleep.”

A small mewl of a yawn came from Eren’s lips as he slowly nodded. Levi moved the towel lower to cover only the brunette’s lower half as he began to softly kiss Eren’s body all over. The boy quickly nodded off to the gentle feeling of his lover’s lips on his skin.


End file.
